Holidays
by MiyakiRume
Summary: When Angela brings the holidays she's grown up with all her life in the city and brings them to Waffle Town,as expected madness insues. I fixed the first chapter! Now, it's much longer!
1. Holidays

Hello, you all! *Phew* its hard work for a newbie to balance two stories at a time. I'm back with another COMEDY/CRACK-FIC! WOOOT! It was fun writing W.W.W.W., so I decided to do another crack-fic based story, hope you all like it as much as W.W.W.W.!

"LA LA LA LALALALALALLAALALLAAL!" yelled Angela, since she forgot most of the words to the Christmas carol, she improvised. Luke was walking by, and he totally cracked up. "HEY!" Angela pouted. "Sorry, why are you singing?" gasped Luke, in between laughter. "IT'S A WEEK BEFORE CHRISTMAS!" yelled Angela, cheerfully. "What's a Christmas?" asked Luke, scratching his head. "Luke, now I know you're one…not to bright person, but EVERYONE knows about Christmas," said Angela, reverently. "I'm not mentally retarded, and I don't know what Christmas is," said Bo. "Looks like, the stupid is spreading," said Angela, sadly. Bo ran screaming.

Angela was scared. She ran to a normal person. "CHASE!" she yelled. "Yo, what's up?" said Chase, flipping pancakes. "Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way! O' what fun- finish it Chase!" sang Angela. "Lawl what? Why are you singing?" asked Chase, bemused. "THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!" sobbed Angela, as she ran out of the Inn. "Angela…*sigh*," said Chase.

Angela was getting even more scared. She ran to an adult. "MAYOR FAT DUDE! Finish this song! Siiillleeeent Niiiiigggghhhht, Hoooooollllly Niiiiiiiiighhhht-" sang Angela. "Angela, now is not the time to be singing! You should look at the message board, for eight hours straight, its fun," said Mayor Fat Pig. "Okay, you're starting to creep me out!" screamed Angela, running away.

Angela was terrified. Adults were not to be trusted, neither were Chase and Luke. She ran to the smartest person she knew. "GILLY!" she yelled, pushing open the Town Hall Door. Elli snickered. Gill glared. "WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS~! WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY- FINISH IT GILL!"yelled Angela. "New Year~" sang Elli. "What's a Christmas?" asked Gill, looking befuddled. Angela slumped to the ground, in a dead faint. "ANGELA!" roared Gill.

"Angela! Angela, please wake up!!! ANGELA!" yelled Gill. "SHUT UP! SHE'S RECUPERATING!" roared Jin. "We wish you…a merry…Christmas…. We wish…you…a merry Christmas… and…" sang Angela in a broken voice. "Angela, you could have gotten hypothermia, or even pneumonia running around like that! Bed rest for a couple of weeks!" ordered Jin. "But…Christmas…in…week?" said Angela, brokenly. "No exceptions," said Jin. Angela began to cry. "Oh no, Angela, please…" said Gill. Angela ignored them all. "OMG! ANGELA! ARE YOU OKAY?!" yelled Luke. "ANGELA!!!" yelled Chase, close behind. "YOU! YOU! What did you do to her?!" accused Luke, pointing to Gill. "We…wish…you…a" said Angela. "Oh no, Angela, please stay strong," said Chase. "Merry…Christmas?" sang Angela. "NOW, LOOK WHAT YOU BAFFOONS HAVE DONE! YOU KILLED…CHRISTMAS FOR ANGELA! LOOK AT HER! JUST LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO AN INNOCENT GIRL WHO WANTED TO CELEBRATE A HOLIDAY! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!" screeched Elli. "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP! THE GIRL'S RECUPERATING!" roared Jin. "NOW! YOU MUST FIX CHRISTMAS FOR ANGELA!" hissed Elli. "Is this some holiday from your old town? How do we know anything about Christmas?" said Gill. "And…a…happy…new…year?" sang Angela. "How're we supposed to find out about Christmas?" asked Chase. "ASK GRAY! RESEARCH! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to watch House," said Elli.

Author's notes:

So, this is for the people who have never played anything, BUT Tree of Tranquility. In MFOMT they celebrate Christmas, but in TOT they celebrate Starry Night Festival. And Elli watches House because she was a nurse in the Mineral Town Game. Well, hope you've enjoyed.


	2. CHRISTMAS! A strange beginning

Hello, you readers out there! Well, we're on to the next advancement of Holidays. Disclaimer: I do not own a single thing copy righted. I give you my word.

The three boys met in the empty town hall, each bringing something important to the holiday of Christmas. Gill brought books and documents all about the event and its customs, Chase brought a Christmas cook book, and Luke brought Gray. When I mean Luke brought Gray, I mean he dragged/carried Gray all the way to the empty town hall. Then they tied the unfortunate young man to a chair. "We need answers!" yelled Luke, slapping him once in a while. Gray whimpered. "LUKE! SHUDDAP! I'm trying to read!" hissed Gill, from the corner.

"Okay, so what did you guys get?" asked Chase. "Well, I learned that the whole thing about Christmas is to worship a fat old man named Santa Claus. If the people appease to him, Santa Clause will shower them with gifts. I also learned that Christmas is about giving each other gifts, like a birthday, except you give everyone a gift. Also, a famous Christmas custom is to put these gifts under a tree, a Christmas tree. The family dresses up the Christmas tree in lights, and ornaments. Also, the people hang a stocking by a fireplace for their "Santa" to put gifts in, and they give him an offering of cookies and milk," said Gill. The two other boys just stared. "Hey! I thought we worshiped the Harvest Goddess," said Chase, looking confused. "Whatever, just as long as Angela's happy. Gray told me a bunch of Christmas carols! He also said that people like to dress up as this Santa Claus, for tradition, or something. Their also supposed to dress up as…FLYING DEER! And other random stuffs," said Luke. "I found out that Christmas is a carnivorous event, and that we roast chicken, turkey, AND pigs. Also, a lot of sweets are going along. It's going to be hard to make such a feast," said Chase. Out of nowhere, came Elli done watching House. "YOU BETTER DO IT! IT'S FOR ANGELA!" screamed Elli, and she ran to go watch more medical dramas. "So I'll ask a village elder for a stocking, and I'll make some gift wrap. Luke! You're to cut down a tree-"started Gill. "WOOOOOOOT! TREES! YEAH!" yelled Luke. "*AHEM* and you and Owen will find jewels, to turn into orna-ments, and Chase…. It's pretty self-explanatory," said Gill. "But-but- there is no way you're going to make me dress up in anything, but my apron and regular clothes! And I don't like singing!" said Chase. "Oh, you'll dress up and sing, won't you?" asked Elli sweetly. "Uh…" said Chase. "YES MA'M!" yelled Gill. "I'll go ask Julius to make us clothes or something," sighed Gill. "I'm still not gonna-" started Chase.

IN THE FOREST

Luke began felling a tree. He chose a birch tree. Yup, they were going to be screwed.

IN THE CLOTHES SHOP

"Julius, I… have to ask… a favor of you," Gill forced out. "Heh, what do you want, pretty boy?" asked Julius. Gill was about to attack him, but he kept his cool. "I need clothes looking like…this," said Gill, shamefacedly as he handed him some documents of the "costumes." Julius was…. Well he was…. ROFLOLMAOing on the floor. If that made any sense. Gill sighed.

IN THE KITCHEN

"Candy canes…? What in the name of the HG are these?" muttered Chase to himself. The oven dinged, at the same time the water boiled. He left his mixing on the table and ran around in the kitchen willy-nilly.

IN THE MINE

Luke and Owen dug up many semi-precious jewels, which were more fit for the gem collection in the Museum of Natural History nearby the Hope Diamond. The instead asked Ramsey and the graveyard lady to turn them into little balls, and other ornaments.

AT THE END OF THE DAY

"Okay you all, I know it's been a long day and such, but I need you to try these on," said Gill, handing out the costumes. "I AM NOT GOING TO DRESS LIKE A FLYING DEER!" said Chase. "Well, if we're going to dress like this, then what are you going to be, Gill?" asked Luke, poking at his reindeer costume. "I- You'll see later! But we do need to get each other gifts. That is what we'll be doing Christmas Eve. Other than the preparing. Then we make our grand entrance, tomorrow at six A.M."said Gill."I don't want to wake up at-" started Chase.

IN THE HOSPITAL

"Jin…" murmured Angela. It seemed that she was out of her whole song phase. "Yes?" asked the doctor, quite frightened. "Come closer," she whispered. "CLOSER," she croaked. " I need…for you to get… three brightly colored boxes under my bed in my farm. GO!" said Angela, and she fainted.

CHRISTMAS EVE

Basically, everyone was running around like psychos trying to get their work done. Not an eventful day.

Christmas DAY

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS ANGELA!" yelled Luke, bounding from the door. "We wish you a happy Christmas, we wish you a happy Christmas, and A MERRY NEW YEAR!" sang both Chase and Luke. Angela woke up to see a brightly lit birch tree, Luke and Chase as reindeers, and presents precariously stacked on TOP of the tree. "Aww, you guys! I thought it was a Merry Christmas, and a HAPPY New Year, though," said Angela. "HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" came an emotionless voice. Everyone turned to see…Gill. Dressed up in a Santa outfit. The two other boys laughed themselves, sick. Angela stared. She was mentally disturbed. "SHUDDUP!" roared Gill, and he yanked the costume off. "PRESENTS!" yelled Gill, changing the subject.

Presents

"OPEN MINE FIRST ANGELA!" yelled Luke, shoving her a small, badly wrapped package. "Aww, it's a charm bracelet!" said Angela. On it were two deformed deadish looking reindeer and a broken sled. "I'll treasure it forever," said Angela, warmly. "Happy Christmas, Angela," said Chase, shyly. It was candy. A LOT of candy. "THANK YOU CHASE!" Angela yelped excitedly. Angela gave Luke a mystrille ore for his axe, a new titanium spatula for Chase, and a desk set for Gill. "Here," said Gill, unenthusiastically. It was… a brochure. Angela began to cry.

CHRISTMAS DINNER

"Mmmm. This chicken's really something! You outdid yourself Chase!" said Angela. "Thank you," said Chase, smiling. "It reminds me of Cotton, my chicken back home. I wonder how she's doing?" said Angela, thoughtfully. Chase gulped. Gil face-palmed.

THE END OF CHRISTMAS  
"YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTEST!" yelled Angela. Group hug. "Can't wait to celebrate more holidays. I mean with New Year so close by, and Valentine's Day!" said Angela, smiling. "We're screwed," thought the three boys simultaneously.

Author's Notes. Okay, done with the newest segment! Phew. Well, I know it's nowhere near Christmas, but I just thought I should get everybody excited for the holidays. ^^


	3. It's A New Year Everybody!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything copyrighted.

Gill sleepily walked outside of his house. Walking around and doing stuff for Angela's Christmas thing made him tired. He usually sat in his chair. Doing nothing. Nothing at all. Gill was a lazy boy. He checked his mailbox, although not a single villager thought to pay their respects for the Lord of the Dead-(A/N: A What's Wrong With Waffle Town Connection! :D) I MEAN son of the mayor.

"What the…?"murmured a sleepy Chase, as he checked the almost always empty mailbox. He yawned and stretched. MAIL?! Why was their mail? Was it a dream? Chase slapped himself. Okay, it wasn't a dream.

"OHMIGAWSH! MAIL!" screamed Luke. He held the envelope high in the air. He ran around dancing and screaming. After, hyperventilating for a few minutes, Luke tore open the letter.

"Dear Gill, you have been cordially invited…" read Gill

"this January 1st for the bestest…" read Chase.

"mega awesomest New Year's bash EVER!" read Luke.

"Heart Angela. Smiley faces, X O X O X O," read Gill.

The three boys had the same thought in their head. _OH NOES_

OUT OF NOWHERE Gill was tackled to the ground. "GILLY!" screamed a voice from above, Angela's voice. Gill screamed. From his amazing peripheral vision, he could just barely make out Angela sitting on top of him. "PLEASE COME TO MY NEW YEAR'S PARTY, GILL!" yelled Angela. "NO! GERROF ME!" yelled Gill. There was a loud wailing from above. "OKAY! JUST DON'T CRY!" screamed Gill, who was plainly under a LOT of trauma. Angela paused, and helped him up. She chuckled to herself evilly.

This event was repeated twice. Except, Chase blacked out, when Angela tackled him. After, a visit to the doctor, and a forced agreement, Angela went to Luke. EXCEPT, Luke was happy to receive the invitation, and tackled her back.

"TOMORROW'S THE NEW YEAR'S PARTAY!" yelled Angela to herself. Well, actually she was yelling to a lost Harvest Sprite. "I…wanna go home," squeaked the traumatized Harvest Sprite. Angela ignored him/her (?), and went on taping up the colorful banners. She set the table, with pretty glasses, along with one of those popper thingamajiggys, and sparklers. Sparklers seemed kind of…Fourth of July-ish, but since Harvest Moon had no presidents, they used sparklers for New Years Day. Angela stared at the ceiling all night, in excitement.

EARLIER THAT DAY AT THE NERD COVE-I MEAN TOWN HALL

"Gill! STOP PACING!" screamed Elli, as she threw a viciously sharp pencil at him. "OWCH!" screamed Gill, who was scared about the New Year's party. "Hey Elli, what do you usually give at a New Year's party?" asked Gill. Elli thought fast. If she said something simple, or traditional Angela may become bored with Gill, which might ruin their relationship (?). "Jewelery," said Elli.

"CHASE! STUPID BOY! STOP DAY DREAMING!" screeched Yolanda, as she hit him with a red-hot spatula. "OWCH! OHMIGAWSH OHMIGAWSH OMIGAWSH!," yelled Chase, holding his injured hand. "You're daydreaming about that party, ain't ye? I Xeroxed a copy of the mail. What you been needing to get the girl is a bottle of wine. HERE! This is from me travels from France" said Yolanda. "Say Yolanda, what's a Xerox?" asked Chase. Yolanda ran far far away.

"Luke, can you help me with the sanding?" asked Bo. "No," said Luke. "Luke, can you help me with the painting?"asked Bo. "Nuh," said Luke. "Luke can you get some flowers?" asked Bo. Luke gave an involuntary grunt. He was too busy thinking about Angela's New Year gift. Gill was doing research and he said that the guests had to bring presents for the hostess. "LUKE! NO PRETTY FLOWER AND FLOWER VASE FOR YOU!" yelled Bo. He had painted the wood black, so that it looked like glass, and had a rare and unusual looking flower in the beautiful vase. The flower had a purple star in the middle, and white petals. Actually, the flower was branching off two other flowers. It was, as Ganon (A/N: FROM IOH!) would say "pretty pretty!" "I WANT IT!" hissed Luke. "No!" yelled Bo. "WHY DO YOU NEED FLOWERS?!" yelled Luke. "I wanna give them to Angela," said Bo. Luke stared. "Isn't she a little too OLD for you?" asked Luke. "NO!" yelled Bo. "Well, Bo, I'm going to see Angela soon, and how bout' I tell them these flowers are from you? She likes the indirect approach," said Luke, craftily. He used his brain. OH. MY. HARVEST. GAWD. Somewhere out there the Harvest Gawd was enjoying his apple juice. *Ahem*

Angela was rolling on the floor. No, she wasn't laughing. But she was rolling on the floor in EXCITEMENT. Her guests would arrive soon. Angela made sure to dress all nice, and make sure everything was spotless. The food was warming up in the oven. She smiled, the clock read Six P.M. SOUND EFFECTZ: Knock, Knock, KNOCK. "COMING!" yelled Angela. She yanked open the door to see…Gill. He was dressed in a NORMAL tux, but despite his charming appearance, he looked…angry. Gill knew he shouldn't have let Elli choose his outfit. "GILL!" screamed Angela, as she raced ushered her guest in. He sat down at the table, feeling akward. Another round of knocks came. Angel raced over to see…Luke! And he brought flowers! "YAY!" yelled Angela. She set the flowers on the table, and even Gill admired its beauty. Gill, at the moment, was too embarrassed to show his gift. Another series of knocks were heard. Angela yanked open the door to see Chase holding a bottle of pear wine. They poured the wine in the glasses. From the kitchen, the oven's alarm could be heard. Angela pulled out a large TURKEY, and they began to feast.

Chase's face showed horror, as he took each bite. He had the good sense not to piss off Angela, but…. Even Luke realized instead of lemon, or thyme it was seasoned with cinnamon. Nobody said a word, as they ate. They slowly sipped their wine. "Hey, aren't we a little too young for…wine?" asked Luke, sipping the cup, although he was secretly excited. "We're, like, twenty-ish we can drink," said Chase, drinking his cup. Gill just sat there, still worried about his gift. If he showed it in front of Chase and Luke, it'd be the end of his life. "Hey, what are these?" asked Luke, as he investigated the strange, foreign cone. "That's a Party Popper, and that's a sparkler! Come on, let's go test it out!" yelled Angela.

Angela showed the boys how to use a party popper. They were amused by the flying confetti, except for Gill, who was almost hit in the eye by it. Then Angela lit the sparklers, and chaos followed. Gill was so surprised by the stick, that he dropped it, and a fire started. After Luke and Chase put out the fire, they went back inside.

"Okay, so for New Year's we got to have resolutions!" said Angela. "Why?" asked Luke. "Yeah, I'm fine just the way I am," grumbled Chase. "Well, cuz it's a New Year!" yelled Angela. _Whatever makes her happy. _Okay, I resolve to have the best farm ever!" said Angela. "I resolve…to…well I don't know," said Chase. "You'll resolve to fix your attitude, and Luke will resolve to sit down calmly for five minutes, and Gill will resolve to be nice," said Angela. "WHAT?!" yelled the three boys. "And I'll make sure you will do just that," hissed Angela evily.

"Okay, we're starting to resolve right now!" said Angela. "Okay, let's start with…the easiest! Luke!" said Angela. "I want you to sit in that chair," said Angela. Luke sat down in the wooden stool. And after around three seconds he jumped up, and got off. It kind of went like that, until finally, Angela had to sit on him. He sat for three minutes. Then, they tied him to the chair. It worked! The three sat, cheering, and excited. It had passed two hours. "Woah! Look at the time!" said Chase. "OH NO YOU AREN'T!" yelled Angela. Chase sat meekly back down. "HEY! I'm still here!" said Luke, who everyone ignored. "Alright, Chase how was your day?" asked Angela. "…" "Chase, how was your day?" "…." "Please talk," "Horrible," said Chase. Angela ran out of the room in tears.

"Hey, can you guys untie me?" asked Luke. Gill did just that. They sat there sighing. "Well it's time to look for her," said Chase. They went outside.

IN THE TOWN!

"What are you boys doing up so late?" asked Mayor Ham. "Oh, we're just…out," said Gill. It seemed as if the wine was taking affect. "I…like…to…eat…crayons," said Chase, as he nearly fell on the already fallen Luke. "GUYS ! IT'S ALL OUR FAULTS, WELL MOSTLY YOURS THAT ANGELA RAN AWAY! WE HAVE TO…" said Gill, he fell down, too. Then he felt something kicking him in the face. "Luke, stop that!" he murmured, but Luke was unconscious. He woke up to have his surroundings completely changed. He was at the beach, all alone with Angela. Well, Luke and Chase were sleeping, but…. "Hey, Angela," he whispered softly. "Yes, Gill?" she asked. "I…Happy New Years," he said, pulling out the small dolphin shaped box. Inside was a pair of beautiful earrings. "Gill…I…love the…" said Angela. "It's okay," said Gill. Angela tossed the earrings out. "WHAT?!" screamed Gill. "I…love the dolphin so much! I'll name him…Delphin~!" squealed Angela. Gill face-palmed. Luke and Chase woke up due to Gill's screaming. "OMG! FIREWORKS!" screamed Luke, jumping about on the beach. "Is this what you've been doing?" asked Gill, incredulous."HAPPY NEW-YEARS!" yelled everybody. "AH SNAP! WE MISSED IT!" yelled Angela, as she began to viciously maim everyone in a twenty foot radius.

WOOOOT! HAPPY EARLY NEW YEARS! Sorry, something went wrong with the first chapter of Holidays, but I fixed it, so now the first chapter's all normal. OKAY NOW! See you next time on Valentine's Day!


	4. One Heck of a Valentine's Day

I decided to put this story in Gill's view *not point of view, cuz it makes me feel weird when I say I", because he's probably the most popular TOT character. As I can see by the numerous amounts of romantifics for him, which I did not read…. Sorry, folks.

Disclaimer: OH COME ON! I do not own anything copyrighted.

"Angela…. Will…you marry me?" asked Gill. "Yes, Gill. I do. This is the best Valentine's Day ever…" she said softly. Their faces inched closer….POP! The dream ended. Gill woke up in a daze. _I got to stop thinking about her…. Especially in my sleep. Imagining that almost gave me heart failure! And besides…I don't like her… I think… thought Gill. _ February fourteenth. Gill had researched Valentine's Day, and not tell anyone because…. Wait, why? WHY GILL? "GO FOLLOW ANGELA!" he yelled, pissed. Yeesh…. He blushed profusely, and grabbed a pearl necklace hoping to make it right this time.

"La la la la~" trilled Angela, as she woke up to…VALENTINE'S DAY! She remembered the past Valentine's Day, when one of her co-workers bought her chocolate or flowers. Her co-worker from the baker that is…. Until she moved here. Angela wondered if anything special….NAH!

"Hello, Angela! Good Morning Angela! Too cheerful. Oh, hi Angela. Too reserved. Hiya Angela! Too…hyper! How was your day, my dear? Nah, too lovey-dovey. Darn…. How am I going to do this if I can't even say hi to her right!" said Gill out loud in frustration.

Angela smiled at herself in the mirror. She bought a cute looking outfit at Candace's and Luna's shop. Except Luna hated her, and tried to kill her, while Candace sat there. It was on heck of an-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! "Coming!" said Angela. She yanked open the door to see- "Bo…what are you doing here?" she asked, rather confused. "Um-well, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" he yelled as he threw the box of chocolates to her, and ran out. _Okay that was weird. But I like chocolate, so *shrugs*. Ah…. Chocolate. _Angela was lost deep in her own thoughts. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! "I'M COMING!" yelled Angela, as she yanked open the door. "Hi, Angela…. Happy Valentine's Day," said Gill. "OH GILL!" exclaimed Angela as she saw the flowers. "Do-do you want to go to…the beach, maybe?" he asked hopeful. "OF COURSE!"

They both sat there watching the beautiful waves of the ocean. "Nice, isn't it? I have to say I enjoy the holidays you brought to Waffle Town," he said, smiling. "Oh, Gill. Thank you," said Angela. Angela wait just a moment. He walked behind her and with trembling hands attached the pearl necklace. Angela gasped. "It's beautiful Gill!" she said softly. Their faces inched closer, when Gill sat down, until…WHAM! _Ouch…. Hey wasn't that supposed to be a POP?!_ Gill rubbed his head. Chase sat down in between the two, metal spatula in hand. _Oh, so that's why it's WHAM! _Chase glared angrily at the two. "Chase?" asked Angela. "What holiday is this? How come I wasn't invited?!" he pouted. Gill stared, incredulous by his behavior. "Chase! Of course you're invited to this! You're invited to every holiday! It's just that for some holidays the guy invites the girl, and didn't Gill tell you about Valentine's Day?" swooned Angela."NOT FAIR! I'm going to steal your laptop!" hissed Chase, as he ran off. "OH NO YOU DIDN'T?!" yelled Gill, as he chased after him. Angela sat, and stared at the ocean. _Boys will be boys. _A warm hand was placed on her shoulder, and a familiar person sat down beside her. "LUKE!" she yelled in delight. "I saw Bo's blueprints for plan Valentine's Day….So I wanted to get you this!" he said, holding out a doll. "AW THANKS!" she said. "I'll name him…STONEY! (A/N: EHEHHE COUGH COUGH COUGH What's Wrong with Waffle Island *COUGH*) They smiled. "I'm kinda hungry," said Luke. Angela slapped him in the back of the head, and they laughed. Chase and Gill came back eventually, and they all had a good laugh about the day. _Someday….Someday thought Gill._

WOOOT! Okay, Valentine's Day is complete! Hope ya'll liked it! Have a wonderful…..er…..Holiday?


	5. Two Painful Spring Holidays!

WOOOOT! Been a while, ain't it?! Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or anything copyrighted…don't worry.

"OWCH!" yelled Gill. He felt a hard pinch on his right shoulder. Little did he know, Chase and Luke were suffering from the same problem….

NINE HUNDRED EIGHTY SEVEN PINCHES LATER!

Gill hurriedly slammed the door of the classroom .(A/N: AH! THE MEMORIES!) "So I suppose you guys have been feeling this…epidemic, too," said Gill. "Yes, it hurts to raise my hand. Sorry teacher," said Chase,

sarcastically. "What's an epidemic, teacher?" asked Luke, also not raising his hand. Gill ignored his question. "So, WHAT THE LAME TURNIP HAS BEEN DOING THIS?!" he screeched. "I don't know! Is this going to be

on a test?! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" sobbed Luke. Angela popped in from the windows. (A/N: MEMORIES~!) "A-ha!" said Gill, wincing in horrible pain as he pointed at her. "Hey I wanted to say A-ha!" pouted

Luke. "Yes it was I. NONE OF YOU GUYS ARE WEARING GREEN! IT'S SAINT PATRICK'S DAY!" yelled Angela. "But Angela…. We CAN'T wear green," said Chase. "Lawlz whut?" asked Angela. "No, I mean we

PHYSICALLY CAN'T wear green. Well, except for Luke during the Fall and Winter," said Chase. "THAT'S ME!" said Luke. "Er…. Okay…. Why not?!" asked Angela. "The Marvelous Interactive people didn't want us,

too. They preferred to design two really cool outfits for us to wear. If we could change the colors of our clothes we'd end up like Harvest Moon DS Cute!" exclaimed Chase. The Doctor (Trent) clad in a leapord print yellow, Marvin in a pink shirt, and Cliff in gray clothing all sighed, depressed. "Oh…" sniffed Angela.

SKIP TO THE NEXT HOLIDAY

Gill, Chase, and Luke joined up, just in case something like St. Patrick's Day happened again. Well Chase, being more or less smart, joined up just in case something like Valentine's Day happened again. Luke was

just lonely. "So how was your day?" asked Gill. "It was good," said Chase. "Oh, okay," said Luke. They waited. Just when they thought they were safe…A GIANT BUNNY ATTACKED THEM! Well "attacked" = tackled.

"HAPPY EASTER!" squealed Angela. "Owch! Gerrof me!" screamed Gill. "Hello, and what would you like the Easter Bunny to bring YOU?" asked Angela. Gill just lay there. "Gill…?" said Angela. She flicked his nose.

"ANGELA!" squealed Luke, as he tackled Angela, therefore dogpiling on Gill, who let off a big HUMPH! "Well, what the heck!" said Chase, not wanting to be alone, he jumped on Luke. Their combined weight,

caused them to fall off the hill they were on. "Gill! Are you okay?" asked Angela, slightly more alarmed. "I don't think he's breathing," said Chase, poking his chest. "Good thing they taught CPR in school!"

exclaimed Angela. Gill woke up. "Okay, no CPR then!" said Angela. _Mr. Gourmet's Hat timing! Thought Gill. _"WHAT THE _____ was that for?!" he asked. "It's Easter! I hid eggs all around the town!" said Angela.

"What?" asked Chase and Luke. Gill explained. "But why should we do this?" asked Gill. "Because…their filled with candy and happiness," said Angela. Luke screamed loudly, and dragged Chase and Gill away. Angela smiled, and nibbled on a bunny. Chocolate bunny.

"CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE CANDY CANDY!" screamed Luke. "No one manufactures these goods. This may benefit us all," said Gill, hesitantly. They both parted, looking for Easter eggs. Chase shrugged. _What the hey?! Why am I always alone?! _

Gill with his hawk-like vision, found 95% of the eggs. Luke found 2%, and Chase found 3%. Angela sat with her back against the park bench. "Is this it?" asked Gill. "GOOD JOB GILL!" exclaimed Angela, giving him a hug that would cause the need for Gill to REALLY have CPR. "NO FAIR!" wailed Luke. "Aww, it's okay Luke! I always bring extras!" said Angela. And by extras she meant a huge sack filled to the brim with candy.

Luke's eyes widened. Chase seemed excited, too. Never would he again taste the sweet sweet chocolate. It was a horror to make, so why not enjoy it? Gill smiled, an expression from his past.

Effect

Luke lay on his back in pain. Along with him, Chase, and Angela. "Duuude…. Is Gill STILL eating?" asked Luke. "Yep," said Chase. Gill, secretly munched on his treats, he had devoured more than even Luke. They all groaned.

YAY FOR EASTER! We are nearing Summer! And what comes after Summer, but Fall! The real time, here! Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks to the loyal people who stuck with me all the way from What's Wrong With

Waffle Town? To the middle of Holidays! That is why you lucky people get all these hidden hints, and advantages towards the others! PLEASE R AND R! Also, guess what?! I finally double spaced! Like most of you

out on !!!!!!!!!


End file.
